hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
The best of doughboyz cashout
TV Shows From Bet 106 and park rap artists: Peep and the big wide world todd world ready set learn the paz show pocoyo lets go pocoyo doki Fishtronaut rollie pollie ollie Franklin Franklin and friends Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Between The Lions little bear nanalan eureekas castle and tweenies and the rubbadubbers and little leaps and harry the bunny and bunnytown and miffy and friends and the mighty jungle and busy town mysteries and The Busy World of Richard Scarry and arthur and Wimzie's House and Timothy Goes to School and tv shows from ymcmb, triple c's, maybach music group, cte world, doughboyz cashout, young money, cash money, big tymers, hustle gang, grand hustle and gangsta grillz's rap artists: the koala brothers jojo circus jungle junction ooh aah and you happy monsters band stanley Tasty Time with ZeFronk and The New Adventures Of Madeline and my little pony friendship is magic and hello kitty paradise and My Little Pony: The Movie and strawberry shortcake My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place CTE World (also known as Corporate Thugz), is an American record label founded by American rapper Young Jeezy. As of December 2012 Young Jeezy had officially signed a distribution partnership between Corporate Thugz and Atlantic.12 USDA member Boo Rossini currently serves as the label's President.3 Contents * 1History * 2Roster ** 2.1Current artists ** 2.2Former artists * 3Discography * 4References Historyedit Corporate Thugz released its first album in 2001, Young Jeezy's Thuggin' Under the Influence (T.U.I.), followed by Come Shop wit Me. In 2005, Young Jeezy got a deal with Def Jam South and The Island Def Jam and released his 1st major label studio album Let's Get It: Thug Motivation 101. Then in 2006 he released his 2nd major label studio album The Inspiration and in 2007 formed the rap group United Streets Dopeboyz of America (USDA) and signed Slick Pulla, Blood Raw, 211, JW and Boo Rossini to Corporate Thugz and released his label's 3rd studio album and USDA's debut studio album Young Jeezy Presents USDA: Cold Summer. In 2008 Young Jeezy released The Recession. In 2011, Young Jeezy signed Freddie Gibbs, Tone Trump, and Scrilla to Corporate Thugz. Freddie Gibbs left Corporate Thugz in late 2012, and after leaving the label Gibbs said "Anything he (Young Jeezy) tells you is fake." This laid the groundwork for Gibbs's album ESGN and the diss records directed at Jeezy.4 On New Year's Eve 2012 Scrilla announced that he had asked for and received his release from Corporate Thugz, and that there were no hard feelings.5 First action in the new imprint deal with Atlantic, Craig Kallman and Jeezy named Steven "Steve-O" Carless as A&R of Atlantic and President of Corporate Thugz.6 In early 2013 Young Jeezy signed Detroit hip hop group Doughboyz Cashout7 and later that year West Coast rapper YG was added to the record label.8 On August 13, 2013, the label released a compilation mixtape featuring Jeezy, Doughboyz Cashout, and YG titled Boss Yo Life Up Gang.9 The mixtape was supported by the singles "My Nigga" by YG and "Mob Life" by Doughboyz Cashout, both featuring Young Jeezy. On November 20, 2013 Young Jeezy and Corporate Thugz via Twitter announced he had signed the label to Roc Nation. Rosteredit Current artistsedit * Jeezy * Boo Rossini * YG8 * Boston George3 Former artistsedit * 2Eleven (2006–12)10 * Blood Raw (2005–09) * Doughboyz Cashout (2013–16) ** Payroll Giovanni (2013–16) * Freddie Gibbs (2011–12) * Roccett (2006–09)11 * Slick Pulla (2004-13) Discographyedit * Thuggin' Under the Influence (T.U.I.) (2001) by Jeezy * Come Shop wit Me (2003) by Jeezy * Let's Get It: Thug Motivation 101 (2005) by Jeezy * The Inspiration (2006) by Jeezy * Cold Summer (2007) by U.S.D.A. * My Life: The True Testimony (2008) by Blood Raw * The Recession (2008) by Jeezy * Lord Giveth, Lord Taketh Away (2011) by Freddie Gibbs * The After Party (2011) by U.S.D.A. * Thug Motivation 103 (2011) by Jeezy * Boss Yo Life Up Gang (2013) by CTE World * My Krazy Life (2014) by YG * Seen It All: The Autobiography (2014) by Jeezy * Church In These Streets (2015) by Jeezy * Still Brazy (2016) by YG * Blow Talk (2017) by Boston George * BiographyEdit The Detroit super group formed in 2006 when two separate rap crews from the city's Westside came together to combine their unique talents. The mayhem that followed is nothing short of legendary. - Group members and then Oak Park High School students HBK, Payroll and Chaz Bling, made up the young upstart rap group Cashoutboyz. The Doughboyz, hailing from Southfield High School at the time consisted of Roc, Crispy Quis, Clay, Bmo Maine, and Doughboy Dre. Also, AJ ATM from Wyandotte Roosevelt has been making a name for himself, joining the group in February of 2015. In 2008 shortly after realizing the potential the group had, the boys recorded and released their first mix tape entitled "We Run the City". The mix tape was nothing short of pure impact on a local level, forcing Detroit rap mainstays to take notice as well as solidifying a core fan base. The Cashout Doughboyz raw and uncut tales of street life and triumph would keep on coming with the following mix tape "We Run the City 2 - Floodzone". While many rappers seemed content with making "hip pop" this group never once retreated from the honesty in the records they made. The third effort "Chances Make Champions" would truly have this young group in charge of the D. Not only have the streets of this embattled but proud city crowned the team of rhyme sayers champions, but the internet has heralded the Cashout Doughboyz as a viral sensation. With a combined 2 million views on YouTube and still as independent as they were in 2006, it is truly a testament to their ever-growing fan base. In an industry oversaturated with bubblegum raps and auto-tuned hooks, the realness of the Cashout Doughboyz is unparalleled yet perfectly channeled into provocative music. DiscographyEdit AlbumsEdit * 2008: We Run the City * 2009: We Run the City Vol. 2 - Floodzone * 2010: We Run the City Vol. 3 - Chances Make Champions * 2011: No Deal On Chill * 2012: The Tester (mixtape) * 2012: Free Roc (Doughboyz Cashout album) MixtapesEdit * 03/06/2012: Motor City Runners (Doughboyz Cashout mixtape) DatPiff.com * 06/25/2012: The Tester (Doughboyz Cashout mixtape) DatPiff.com SinglesEdit * Mar 8, 2011: Grind 2 Shine (DoughBoyz CashOut single) * Jul 12, 2011: Mob Life (DoughBoyz CashOut single) * Oct 6, 2011: Good Ass Day (DoughBoyz CashOut single) * Jul 11, 2012: We Dem Niggas (DoughBoyz CashOut single) * Aug 13, 2012: Da Mob (DoughBoyz CashOut single) * Nov 12, 2012: Get Money Stay Humble (DoughBoyz CashOut single) MusicEdit * Music Videos/PromoEdit * DoughBoyz CashOut - Mob Life (Promo Video) * DBC Payroll - Mob Life (Official VIDEO) * Big Sean Ft Doughboyz Cashout & Dusty McFly - D-boy (Official Video) LinksEdit * Doughboyz Cashout twitter * http://www.youtube.com/user/doughboyzcorn11 See AlsoEdit * List of Detroit Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Rap Groups * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rap groups * note: the bet 106 and park rap artists tv shows and tv shows from ymcmb, triple c's, maybach music group, cte world, doughboyz cashout, young money, cash money, big tymers, hustle gang, grand hustle and gangsta grillz's rap artists from imdb update will be selected and voted at www.bet.com/106andpark20vote and at www.mtv.com/106andpark20vote. vote their tv shows and movies from june 1st, 2019-december 31st, 2019.